The First Cut is the Deepest
by Lover del Dragon
Summary: Hermione is with Draco now. Trying very hard to get over her sad and depressing past. But one day someone will bring back all the memories. Draco and Hermione! Future setting! Please Review! ON HOLD
1. What's that in my cereal?

Hey I have decided to make a new story because I am so stuck on the other ones. I decided to call it She will be Loved. And yes it is named after the Maroon 5 song. And I am no way connected to the band or their awesome songs. So I hope you enjoy this. And to make me happy please NO flames but help is always welcomed and so are good reviews. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.  
  
She will be Loved  
  
Chapter One: What's that in my cereal?!  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I slammed my hand against the alarm clock. "Draco wake up" I whispered.  
  
"What time is it?" he whispered.  
  
"Um its 6:00A.M." I replied while getting up from the comfortable bed.  
  
"Its too early" he said then went back to bed.  
  
"Fine I'll wake at 7 okay?" I asked him but it was hopeless he was asleep already.  
  
I am getting ready for my job at the Ministry of Magic. I am the personal assistant to the minister. And the pay is pretty good if I do so myself. I walked into the shower and turned it on to hot.  
  
"Mione I need to use the loo" Draco said while pounding on the door.  
  
"Draco its fine I'm in the shower" I replied.  
  
"Okay just checking" he said then did his business then walked out.  
  
"Okay" I said then laughed.  
  
I walked out and then got dressed in my black stretch pants, with a very business like white shirt with a vest to go with it. I pulled on my high heal black shoes on. I ran back into the bathroom and styled my hair. After that I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. By this time Draco was up. I pulled out a bowel then poured it in the cereal. I grabbed a spoon then some milk.  
  
"Eww!" I said out loud.  
  
"What?" Draco said while looking up from his newspaper. "What's that in my cereal?" I yelled.  
  
"Well looks like a little bug," Draco said while looking into my bowl.  
  
"I so don't need this crap right now" I replied then ran into my room for my purse.  
  
"Hermione have you feed Pepper yet?" he asked. (Pepper is a Dalmatian puppy)  
  
"No" I replied.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it" he said.  
  
"Thanks" I replied then grabbed my jacket.  
  
"Honey calm down okay," he said.  
  
"Okay I'll try."  
  
"Knock um dead," he said while I flooed to work.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
She just flooed to work, my girlfriend that is. I then walked into the bathroom with Pepper on my heals. I took a shower then got ready. I gelled my hair in spikes.  
  
"Well Pepper be good for the puppy-sitter okay," I said while grabbing him and looking at his face.  
  
There was a knock on the door. I opened the door up and looked down. There was a little blonde girl standing there in the doorway.  
  
"So your on spring break right?" I asked her.  
  
"Yep" she replied.  
  
She was Hermione's niece because Hermione had an older brother.  
  
"Where's your daddy?" I asked her.  
  
"He's coming," she said while pointing to the stairs.  
  
"Hey Draco" he said while huffing and puffing.  
  
"Hey man" I replied. "Come in."  
  
He walked in with the little girl, Alex I then shut the door. "So how have you been?" I asked him.  
  
"We've been fine," he said.  
  
"Where is the puppy?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Well he is right here" I said then walked into the next room and pulled him off the floor.  
  
"He is so cute!" Taylor exclaimed.  
  
"Well here you go" I said then handed Pepper over to the little girl.  
  
"Thanks man this will give her something to do over the break."  
  
"No problem. Any time" I replied then handed him the puppy's stuff.  
  
"See you later" Taylor said with a huge smile on her face then walked out with David, Hermione's brother.  
  
I shut the door then got my wallet and put it in my back pocket.  
  
I was a seeker for the famous England quidditch team. So I flooed to the stadium and walked into the changing room. I had my own little cubby for my stuff.  
  
"Malfoy coach needs to talk to you" someone yelled.  
  
"Thanks" I replied then walked in.  
  
"Um coach you needed me" I said to the middle aged man.  
  
"Yes I want to tell you something" he replied.  
  
"Yes" I whispered.  
  
"I want to want to give you a raise. You have been working extra hard lately and well just because I'm a nice guy," he said.  
  
"Really? Thanks coach" I replied then walked out.  
  
I walked over to my cubby and changed in my uniform. I grabbed my broom and walked out to the stadium. All my teammates were all there also.  
  
"Okay boys today are going to practice a new drill," the coach said with a cocky smile on his smile like he was saying ' I'm so glad I don't have to do this'  
  
Hermione's POV: "Hey Hermione" Lavender said to me. (She works there too)  
  
"Hey Lava (nickname)" I replied.  
  
"So how was your morning?" she asked.  
  
"Not bad" I replied while getting some coffee.  
  
"Well then do I have some news for you" she said.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Well Hermione I'm pregnant," she said.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
So how did you like it? Well like me know! And the chapters will get longer! Well have an awesome day! - trapt 


	2. Why are you here?

Hey! How are ya? I really hope you like this. And yes I have decide to call it The First Cut is the Deepest because it seems more fitting for the story. Well here you go chapter two of TFCITD.  
  
Chapter Two: Why are you here?  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Lavender that wonderful!" I replied then jumped up to hug her.  
  
"Thanks Mione that means a lot to me" she replied.  
  
"When do you get off? I asked.  
  
"In a few months" she replied.  
  
"Hermione we need you in here" someone said.  
  
"Okay in a minute" I replied.  
  
"It's about your boyfriend," she said.  
  
"Oh okay. Bye Lava" I said.  
  
"Bye Mione" Lavender said then walked off.  
  
"What going on?" I asked.  
  
"He was hurt at practice today" the lady said.  
  
"Badly?" I asked.  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"Oh my god!" I said then ran to the fireplace.  
  
I jumped in and was instantly in a hospital. I jumped up and ran to the main desk.  
  
"Um what room is Draco Malfoy in please?" I asked.  
  
"In room 609B" she replied.  
  
"Thank you very much" I said then ran to the stairs. I then ran  
through the door and ran to  
his room. I burst in and looked around.  
  
"Man never thought you would get here this fast" Draco said.  
I ran to his bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just fell off hard" he replied.  
  
"You had me worried you were deadly hurt" I said.  
  
"No" he said.  
  
"I love you Draco," I said.  
  
"I love you too Mione" he replied then kissed me.  
  
The nurse walked in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you are free to leave," she said.  
  
"Cool" he replied.  
  
"Will he be leaving with you?" the nurse asked me.  
  
"Yes" I replied.  
  
"Well I hope you will be more careful next time," she said.  
  
"I'll try" Draco replied then got up very slowly.  
  
The nurse then walked out of the room.  
  
"Here let me help," I said.  
  
"Who needs any one else when I have the hottest nurse to help me"  
Draco said.  
  
"Very funny" I replied while he put his arm around my should so I  
could help him walk  
to the fireplace.  
  
We then flooed to our house.  
  
"Here you go," I said while Draco sat down.  
  
Then pepper came prancing in.  
  
"Well hello sweetie" I said then picked him up.  
  
He licked my face and I laughed.  
There was a knock on the door so I went to see who it was.  
  
I opened the door and my mouth and heart dropped.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked him.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
I am sooooo EVIL!!! *Does evil laugh * hope you liked it! And I  
will update soon! And thanks to my reviewers! You rock! – Trapt 


	3. Broken Wood

Hey you guys are how are ya? I hope you are doing well. And please review if you read! Please Please! Just tell me what you think and please no flames please. And there we go chapter three of "The first cut is the deepest."  
  
Chapter Three: Broken Wood (Thank you Ai no Baka! You are awesome!)  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"Can't a boyfriend come and see his girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Wood we broke up four years ago. You left me to go the some quidditch place," I said to him.  
  
"Please Mione" he pleaded.  
  
"No Oliver please just go away," I said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked while limping to the door.  
  
"Wood's here" I said simply.  
  
"Really? How are ya Wood?" he asked.  
  
"I'm doing okay. Thanks. See you and my old girlfriend are going out now."  
  
"Who? Oh! What!? You and Hermione went out?" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah for two years" I replied.  
  
"Can I come in?" Wood asked.  
  
"Sure Wood come in" Draco said.  
  
"Draco your foot is still no doing well. We really shouldn't have people over right now" I said but was not heard.  
  
"Oh Hermione don't be such a loser" Draco said.  
  
"Draco please. I'm begging you," I pleaded.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later okay. I'm going to go out okay. See you later. Malfoy. Wood." "Baby wait" Draco said.  
  
"What wrong?" Wood asked.  
  
"She hasn't called my Malfoy since 7th year" he said.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Hermione slammed the door and walked out of the building. Pepper was barking at the door.  
  
"Pepper!" I yelled.  
  
The puppy instantly stopped barking.  
  
"Listen Malfoy it's too much trouble then I could just go" Wood said.  
  
"No she'll be back."  
  
"So how is life going?" I asked him.  
  
(I know its short! Sorry)  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I slammed the door and walked out. I was so mad and I was sad at the same time if it was possible. I got into my mustang and started it up. I was trying to think whom I could go to. Ginny! That's good. I got out my cell phone and called her.  
  
The phone rang then she picked it up.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"Ginny" I replied.  
  
"Hermione! What's up?" she said.  
  
"Can I stay with you for tonight please? Draco and I into a fight."  
  
"Sure Mione. Are you on your way here?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be over in a bit okay" I replied.  
  
"Okay see you then" she said then hung up the phone.  
  
It took me about ten minutes to get there. I pulled into the drove way and walked to her front door.  
  
I rang the doorbell.  
  
Harry answered it. Ginny and Harry are married.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing here?" he asked me.  
  
"Harry please just let me in," I said.  
  
"Sure come in" he replied.  
  
I walked in and sat down on a couch.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?" he asked.  
  
"Draco and I got into a fight" I replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione," he said.  
  
"Oh and Wood is back and at my house" I said.  
  
"OMG! Hermione come here," Ginny said.  
  
I walked over to Ginny and hugged her.  
  
"Ginny he's here and he wants to stay with Draco and I. And Draco is letting him. Then I walked out."  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry" Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny can I please stay here for a bit please?" I asked.  
  
"Sure Mione. Why don't you go get something to eat?" she said while walking to the kitchen with her round belly. She was pregnant.  
  
"You know what I think I'm just going to get a bath then go to bed okay" I said.  
  
"Sure whatever you want Hermione" Ginny said then walked away.  
  
I wonder what Draco is doing right now?  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I was sitting on the couch wondering what Mione was doing. I hope she is okay. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So was that better? Please tell what ya think! Well g2g! Have and AWESOME day! – Lover of the dragon 


	4. Looking Back

Hey you guys! I'm back! Lol!! Well I hope that I didn't make to many people mad by not updating! Well here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine  
  
Chapter Four: Looking Back  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I decided to take a nice warm bath before I went to bed. I was still at Ginny and Harry's house. I took off all my clothes then got in. After that I changed in my pj's and got into bed. Then I was reminded of the memories Wood and I had.  
  
~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~  
  
"Mione please listen to me," Wood pleaded.  
  
"No Oliver I don't want to be any where near you anymore!" I yelled.  
  
"Why!" He shouted.  
  
"Because I saw you with... another..." she paused because it hurt me to say the words.  
  
"What?" Wood said.  
  
"I saw you with another GIRL all right!" I yelled.  
  
"Well...um....I .......can explain," He said.  
  
"Go right ahead" I said while looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Umm oh forget it! I made a mistake all right! Please I love you Mione," he pleaded while he gave her the puppy dog look.  
  
"No Oliver not now" I said close to tears.  
  
"Mione look at me" he replied while turning my face towards him.  
  
I looked at him square in the eye.  
  
"I love you Hermione," he said. If only I wouldn't have been so blind to all his lies.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I really do" he replied.  
  
"Oliver" I said as he leaned in to kiss me.  
  
~*~*~*Back to present*~*~*~  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I went to the kitchen to get some water. Yeah that's all I needed, water. No I needed Draco. So I got out some paper and wrote a note to Harry and Ginny:  
  
Dear Harry and Ginny,  
  
Thank you for letting me stay at your house. I really mean it. I need Draco now more then ever. So I am going back home now. It is about midnight. Again thanks so much!  
  
Much Love,  
  
Hermione A. Granger (haha her name spells Hag!! LOL)  
  
I put the note where they could see it and walked out the door. I got into my car and drove home. When I got there I knocked on the door. Pepper started to bark.  
  
"Quiet you stupid thing!" Draco yelled.  
  
He opened the door and saw me standing there.  
  
"Mione" he said as he pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry I ran off like that" I said.  
  
"It's okay I understand Mione" he replied.  
  
"Can I come in please?" I asked.  
  
"Oh right" he said while holding open the door.  
  
"Welcome home baby" he said giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thanks. Now I have to get to bed," I said as we walked to the bedroom with Pepper at our heels.  
  
I got all ready to go to bed when Pepper jumped up on the bed.  
  
"Yay! Pepper you can do it yourself now!" I said to the puppy.  
  
"I was bored so I taught him that" Draco said with a proud smile on his face.  
  
"You must be a very good teacher," I said while getting into bed.  
  
"Yep I am," he said with the same smirk he had at Hogwarts.  
  
"Of course" I replied as I fell asleep on his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did ya like it! Let me know!  
  
- Lover del Dragon 


	5. Why is he still here!

Hey you guys! I'm back! LOL!! I'm soryy I have not updated sooner. It's my computer its a piece of junk!

Disclaimer: Still not mine! I wish!

Chapter Five: Why is he still here?!

**Hermione's POV: **

"Baby you amazing! Your everything and more to me......." sang the voice of Josh Kelley on the clock radio.

"Draco wake up" I whispered. But all I felt was the little body of Pepper. "Draco where are you?" I said as I sat up in our bed.

"I'm right here baby" I said as he walked into our room from the living room.

"Wow I'm really needy. I'm sorry I'll leave you alone" I said as I walked to the bathroom but was stopped by a pair of srtong arm. The arms I have grown to love.

"No it's okay" he whispered into my ear.

"But I do need to get a shower" I replied.

"Okay I'll feed Pepper" he said.

"Okay" I replied as walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower to hot and got un-dressed then walked in. It felt so good! After a ten minute show I walked back into the bedroom. I put on my lotoin and then my undergarments. I then got dressed in my favorite hip-hugger jeans and a shirt that said 'You break it, You buy it' and it had a picture of a broken heart. I then made my hair straight then did my makeup. I then walked into the kitchen and saw Wood getting something to eat.

"Um....excuse me" I whispered.

"Oh sorry princess" he replied.

"Wood we are no longer together so please no pet names" I said while taking out some soup to eat for lunch.

"Fine" he replied then turned me around and kissed me.

"Oh my god!" Draco yelled.

I pushed Wood away from me. "Draco..." I whispered.

**Draco's POV: **

"Wood what were you _doing?_" I hissed.

"I was just um....... well......I was just kissing Hermione here" He replied.

"Wood what made you think I would _still want _to be with you when you left me for a stupid school!" Hermione yelled.

"I don't know" he said.

"Wood I love Draco now! Get over it!" Mione yelled.

"But don't you think there still might be something left?"

"No Wood I got over you and you should get over me" She then walked away.

"I think you should leave Wood" I told him.

"Okay" He whispered.

I then walked away to find Hermione.

**Wood's POV: **

Well that sucks the big time. Now I've done it. But I will get Hermione back. I did it once and I can do it again.

-----------------------------Flashback--------------------------

"I love you Henry" Hermione said to the Ravenclaw.

"I love you too Mione" He replied then kissed her. Really good. I could do better.

Hermione then walked back into the Gryffindor common room and sat down. I (Wood) then walked in and sat down next to her.

"Mione" I whispered.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked.

"You" I replied then kissed her better then Harry or whatever his name was.

"Wood" she whipered while kissing me back.

"I love you Mione" I said to her.

"Wood I don't know about this. I loveHen"

"But I love you more Mione" I said.

"But-" She was cut short short when I kissed her.

"I love you Wood" she said to me.

"I know baby" I replied.

-------------------------Present-------------------------------------

"Wood you need to leave" Mione told me. Bringing me from my flashback.

"Okay" I said then went to his room to pack up his stuff.

**Hermione's POV: **

"Mione" I heard Draco say.

I walked up to him. "Draco I love you. Wood turned me around and then kissed me." I then kissed him harder then I had in a while.

"Wow!" he replied. "But Mione I saw him do it. I know the whole story. And I love you too" He then kissed me harder then I had kissed him.

"Wow!" I said. "That was amazing!"

"Baby your amazing your everything and more to me" Draco sang as I smiled with a grin the reached to my ears. Then Pepper tried to get our attention by pulling on my pants leg.

"Hey baby" I said while picking her up and cuddling her.

"Did you feed her?" I asked Draco.

"Yep she's all ready for her walk" He said.

"Want to came with me?" I asked while getting her pink collar and leach.

"Of course I do" He replied.

We walked out and then locked the door. Wood was already gone! YAY!!

As we walked Draco asked me what went on between Wood and I. So I told him.

"I'm so sorry baby" He said while taking my hand.

"It's okay. As I said before I love you now, I got over Wood" I said with a grin.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Um........ how about the park?" He asked.

"Sure sounds good to me" I replied while we walked to the park.

When we got there we talked and laughed as a normal couple. We then got some ice cream for Draco and I and also some in a bowl for Pepper.

"Here you go baby" I said as I gave her her own cup of srrawberry ice cream. ( Her Favorite)

"Oh wait" Draco said then put some ice cream on my nose.

"Draco" I whined.

"Here let me get it" He said then licked it off my nose.

"Thanks" I replied as my face turned crimson.

"No prob babe" he said.

We then walked back home. I let Pepper go do her business first then we walked back home to a warm fire waiting for us.

When we got there Pepper went right to her bed.

Draco and I went right to the couch.

"I love you Mione" He said.

"I love you too" I replied.

**Wood's POV: **

I have to come up with a plan to get her back. I WILL get her back soon. She will be in my arms sooner then I hope. Well it's starting to rain guess I have to find a motel or something to stay in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like it?! PLEASE IF YOU ARE READING THIS PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I hope you like!!! Well have an awesome day!!!

- Lover del Dragon

****


End file.
